The present invention relates to arrangement of LCD (liquid crystal display) and more particularly to an improved device which can lift the LCD from under, for example, a computer desk for use or lower the same to be covered under the desk in a storage position for saving desk space for other purposes.
It is understood that space left on a computer desk is limited since computer, monitor, keyboard, and one or more peripherals have already occupied a substantial portion of the desk. This is particularly true for a CRT (cathode ray tube) monitor. For decreasing size of the bulky CRT monitor, LCDs have been developed. The LCD is advantageous over the CRT monitor in many fields such as lightweight, compact, less power consumption, etc. It is envisaged that the CRT monitors will be phased out gradually as more people like the LCDs.
However, both the prior art suffered from a disadvantage. In detailed, the CRT monitor or the LCD is still placed on the desk when the computer is not in use. Hence, precious desk space is still wasted. Thus improvement exists.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a parallelepiped lifting device mounted under a computer desk in a storage position, comprising an electric motor capable of rotating clockwise or counterclockwise; two side adjusting screws; a transverse bar interconnecting the adjusting screws, the transverse bar being moveable along the adjusting screws as they advance; a ball-and-socket joint at about the center of the transverse bar; an LCD coupled to the ball-and-socket joint, the LCD being covered in the storage position; a post behind the LCD; an upper dust cover pivotably coupled to the top of the post; a lower L-shaped foot pivotably coupled to the bottom of the post; a pair of first rollers at the bottoms of the adjusting screws; a first belt fitted around the first rollers; an idler roller on the adjusting screw; a drive roller fixed at the bottom of the lifting device; and a second belt fitted around the idler and drive rollers, wherein both the idler and drive rollers are disposed between the transverse bar and the first rollers, in a lifting operation of the LCD, the motor is started in the clockwise rotation for activating the drive roller in order to advance the second belt, the idler roller is then driven by the conveying second belt, the L-shaped foot is pivoted to lower the post, in response, the dust cover is pivoted upward about the post for exposing the LCD, one of the adjusting screws is driven by the idler roller to advance, the advance is in synchronism with that of the other adjusting screw, the advances are converted into an upward movement of the transverse bar for lifting the LCD from the lifting device until a predetermined maximum lifting distance is reached, and in a lowering operation of the LCD, the motor is started in the counterclockwise rotation for activating the drive roller in order to advance the second belt, the idler roller is then driven by the conveying second belt, the L-shaped foot is pivoted to raise the post, in response, the dust cover is pivoted downward about the post for closing the LCD, one of the adjusting screws is driven by the idler roller to advance, the advance is in synchronism with that of the other adjusting screw, the advances are converted into a downward movement of the transverse bar for lowering the LCD into the lifting device until a predetermined maximum lowering distance is reached.